The Church of the Wild Ones Tour
by damien.ardell
Summary: Black Veil Brides Tour has a new opening band.
1. The Tour Begins

_We are pleased to inform you that your band, Beneath My Shadow, has been chosen to open at this year's Church of the Wild Ones Tour headlined by Black Veil Brides. Please present yourselves ready for tour in Hollywood, CA at the beginning of January to begin preparations for the tour._

_Thanks for your entry and we hope to see you in January!_

_-Black Veil Brides_

The page was folded up in my hot little hand. I could hardly believe that Black Veil Brides had chosen our band to be an opening act! For the longest time, I had idolized Black Veil Brides and what their music stood for. It was the reason I had joined Beneath My Shadow two years before. The bus hit a pot hole and forced me from my musings. I look around, noting that several of my band members had dozed off and were now awake due to the jostling of the equipment. I slid the letter back into my jacket pocket slowly, reaching up to brush a stray hair from my face.

"You looking at that damn letter again, Damien?" Justin, our lead vocalist, said smartly, and as I looked up I realized he was watching me, along with the other guys from the band. "No," I said bitterly – okay, a little white lie, but I was tired of them ragging on me for that shit! "You're such a fucking liar! I saw you stick it in your jacket!" It was constantly like that, ever since they'd learned that I was bisexual. Fucking assholes. Now it was constantly about what guys I had crushes on.

Recently, it was Andy Biersack. I admired him. He'd taken charge of his own life, pursued his dreams, and look at him now. He was a famous musician and artist, he'd accomplished everything he had set out to do. Now all he had to do was take over the world. I smiled briefly at the thought. Yes, maybe I did have a little bit of a man-crush on Andy Biersack.

"You have that stupid look on your face again, man." I shake my head slightly and grab the nearest object to me, which just happened to be a random coffee mug, at the offender's head. "Shut the fuck up, David," I growl viciously. David, our lead guitarist, he's an asshole. He's also the one sitting up front and bugging our driver. I can't remember his name right off, this isn't even our bus, it was something that the tour staff provided for us.

"Are we there yet?" I demand, looking over at the driver, attempting to steer the attention away from me and my apparent obsession with Andy Biersack and Black Veil Brides. Hell, most of my band hadn't even realized who Black Veil Brides was until I introduced them to their glory. "Not long now," the driver said. Fuck I wish I could remember his name. That was going to bother me. I turned my attention out of the window and watched the passing buildings, my anxiety growing with each passing minute. Each minute that brought us closer to actually meeting the Black Veil Brides members.

I didn't pay much attention to what the other guys were talking about until there was a random sock being thrown at me. "Ew, god damn it, David, no one wants your smelly socks thrown at them!" I exclaim, throwing the sock back at him. "Throw that at me again and I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass," I warn.

"Well excuse the fuck out of us, Mr. High-and-Mighty. But if you're too good to participate in the conversation then maybe you don't need to be here," Justin snapped at me. I wonder what the hell is up with him, ever since I got hurt last month, he's been pissy towards me, like I am just a liability to the band or something. Asswipe, I still wore a cloth brace on my wrist when I wasn't playing. No need to fuck it up even worse.

"What conversation?" I ask. I'm tired of playing this game with them, I really am. I watch them momentarily before Justin speaks up again. "About the damn show. What songs are we going to play?" he demanded. Yeah, that sounded about right. He'd ask us what we wanted to do and then take credit for all the ingenuity. We really needed to replace him.

"I think that maybe we should do Hatred Dies first." David piped up first, every the one to begin kissing Justin's ass. I reach down, pulling my cigarettes from the pocket of my jacket and tugged one out. "I think that would be a better ending, actually," I add, shrugging as I light the cigarette. "I think a better ending would be Knock at Dawn." It went on like this for several minutes, going back and forth about which songs would best fit into our little opening show. It wasn't a full show, just a couple of songs, but we couldn't seem to agree on it.

"Why don't we let Black Veil Brides decide?" This suggestion came from Matt. Our drummer. I raise an eyebrow and look over at him. He'd been silent through most of the discussion, as was his typical stance. "That's actually a really good idea. Let's ask them. We are a setup for them, after all. We should let them choose what is the best entrance for them," I agree. Slowly, David and Justin agree with Matt's idea, and I give him a smile. He may not speak often, but he usually has good suggestions when he does.

By this time, we're nearing the meeting place. Everyone is excited now, but none more than me. Finally, after all this time, I was finally going to meet them. The bus pulls up to a large building and stops. "This is it, head on inside and someone will be out to grab your stuff." Yeah, right, no one touched my guitar except me. I grab the case and pull it up over my head and shoulder to rest across my back. My heart is in my throat, my ears are ringing, and I'm the last one off the bus.

The last one into the building – the last one up the stairs – I am the last one to walk through that door. I hear them. All of them. They are laughing about something, will that easy camaraderie come to our band as well? Or will we simply fall apart because we don't have that same connection? I hear them stop, greet my band members. I hear David ask where I've gotten to, and only then do I realize that I froze outside the door. I take a deep breath, and I walk inside, and for the first time, I am face to face with Black Veil Brides.

I'm frozen as I watch Andy stride forward, a smile on his face and his hand extended. "Welcome to the Tour, man." He takes my hand, and I can barely make myself shake it. He laughs, seeming to be accustomed to people freezing like an idiot whenever they meet him. "H-hi," I stammer. Fuck, what the hell was that shit!? "I'm Damien," I correct quickly, offering another smile as I force myself to act normally. These are just regular guys right?

Wrong. They were anything but regular. They were rock gods. How could I ever compare to them? I meet the rest of the band, thankfully I don't freeze up again, that would be absolutely humiliating. Overall, the first day on the Church of the Wild Ones tour hasn't gone all that bad. But I certainly know one thing: this was going to be completely and totally fucking awesome.


	2. Downside 1

The first week of the Church of the Wild Ones Tour has been crazy. Fun, but crazy. I had not thought that this would be so involved. When I dreamed of going on a nationwide, or even worldwide tour, there were things that I had not thought about that the first week of this tour shoved violently into my face. First downside: no privacy. Holy shit – there were things about my band that I never wanted to have to see. Or hear.

The first night in the hotel where we were saying, I could hear them next door. No one from my band, but someone from Black Veil Brides. Yeah, I knew exactly who it was and what he was doing. It was hard not to hear Ashley Purdy tearing down the room with his girlfriend. Her name was Jessica. And she was a wildcat according to Ashley. I could tell. She wasn't exactly a quiet kind of person. Neither was he. I was embarrassed for them, I mean honestly, it was like they didn't care how loud they were.

I was sharing a room with Justin; he seemed to enjoy it – like his own private live porno. Except the screen was broken on his computer and all he had was sound. He didn't give a shit. I could hear him too. That wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing either.

**FLASHBACK**

(Ashley's POV)  
"Fuck, Jess, yes baby. _Fuck_." I growled. My cock buried deep within her tight heat. I would never get enough of her body beneath mine. I held her hands above her head, pinned to the best, my skin sliding against hers with each thrust into her body. I look down our bodies, her breasts bouncing ever-so-slightly with my thrusts into her, the only sounds in the room are her groans of pleasure and the sound of our skin slapping together. I bury myself in her as deeply as I can, her legs on either side of my hips.

I can just make out the outline of my 'Outlaw' tattoo between our bodies, I can't even see where I have entered her, so closely are we pressed. I lean down, my lips travelling over her throat and collarbone to take one delicate breast into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around her taut nipple, tugging on the bud with my teeth and looking up at her with a glint in my eyes at the noises she's making. "Oh yeah, baby, scream for me."

I smirk as I increase my speed, thrusting into her with a little more force and she cries out. I love it when she screams. "That's it, baby. Who do you belong to?" I demand, looking down at her as she pulls at her wrists in a feeble attempt to get free. "Answer me, bitch, who do you belong to?!"

"You, Ashley! Oh _God_ I belong to you, only you. God yes, please don't stop, Ash." I smirk at the words that pass through her lips. "That's right," I say. "You _do_ belong to me. Your pussy is all mine for the taking." I stop, pulling back away from her and grab hold of her by the back of her neck, pulling her up on the bed against me before I push her back down onto her hands and knees. Oh yes, I love her in this position, I reach down, grabbing hold of her wrists again and this time pulling them behind her back, pushing her down so she is bent nearly double with her face pressed against the pillows.

Using my knees, I nudge her legs further apart and I spear into her again. This new position provides me with a deeper access, and I watch as my cock disappears over and over again into her pussy at my new brutal pace. I pull my cock from her on several occasions, thrusting back into her and constantly penetrating her heat over and over again. I can still hear the noises she is making beneath me, and I am more than pleased by it. I lean down, dragging my teeth along her spine, my free hand gripping her hip tightly as I thrust into her over and over again.

I feel her tensing, she's getting louder. She's reaching the edge. How many does this make for her now? Three? Four? Fuck I'm good. I love that sound she makes, those screams of pleasure as her orgasm rips through her and she clenches around my cock. I clench my teeth and thrust viciously into her, heightening her pleasure, lengthening her orgasm. She's reaching the edge though, I don't know how much more of this I myself can take. I release her wrists and reach down, gripping the back of her neck again and pulling her back to press against my chest.

Both hands move up to cup her breasts as I continue to thrust against her heat, spreading her legs a little more and lowering my own body so that I can thrust up into her open and waiting passage. "There's a good girl. You want me to cum inside of you? Coat your pussy with my cum baby? I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like it if I came inside of you and you got pregnant, wouldn't you? " I laugh as she stammers out a plea. I take mercy upon her, one hand reaching down to stroke her clit in time with my thrusts, bringing her to the edge again, I can feel her getting closer, she's already hyper sensitive. As she reaches orgasm again, I let myself go.

"FUCK!" I cry out, I don't give a shit who hears me. I rock against her, milking my release. "Fuck, yes, baby. Fuck, fuck, ah, fuck, baby. Fuck." I accentuate my last curse with a last, particularly rough thrust up into her before I pull her back against myself and let us fall back onto the bed. We are still joined, though my cock is slowly softening, when I find myself dozing off with her in my arms – this tour is off to a good start.

((My POV))

I was glad when we were back on the buses and I didn't have to deal with the sounds of Ashley and his girlfriend. They seemed to go at it every fucking night. And the next day, I found myself wondering if Ashley were the only Black Veil Brides members having a good time before the tour really took off. I knew that a few of the guys were bringing in their girlfriends and they would be travelling together – I'm sure glad I wasn't on that tour bus. Or was that just what I told myself?


End file.
